


An old friend

by DreamNapper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNapper/pseuds/DreamNapper
Summary: Dream has finally escaped
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Vatches the Cat (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	An old friend

Dream had done it, he had finally escaped prison. It was night time so that gave him plenty of time to gather the resources he needed. First he made his way towards the houses, snuck in and grabbing the quartz. Next he made his way to one of the many mines. It took an hour but he finally managed to get enough Gold, he used his magic to locate the body, once he had he made his way towards the location. He grabbed his old friend and started deciding where to hold the ritual ‘ _it’s probably best if I hold it in the center_ ’ he only needed two things now, A strand of hair from his killer and an eye of ender. He looked around many of the chests that were scattered everywhere on the SMP, Easily finding the eye. He figured it was easier just to teleport to the cabin, once there he started to climb up the windows Easily locating his friends killer. He climbed into the window and made his way towards the bed, he reached a hand out for the golden hair and plug a single strand from it teleporting away to the center of the SMP. He took out his quartz and started building the pillars, after they were done he placed each item on. _The body of his friend, The single golden strand, The eye of ender and the Gold._

**Later**

Morning was already starting which means everyone was waking up, Sam was in the office of the prison going to check on dream. He looked on the cameras and he immediately noticed that Dream was gone, eyes widening in horror he hit the alarm button, Panic swiftly spread throughout the server knowing what that siren meant. Everyone got the notification that someone was chatting

_Puffy: EVERYONE! DREAMS IN THE CENTER OF THE SMP!_

Everyone quickly got ready and made their way towards the center quickly spotting dreams ~~Now~~ familiar orange jumpsuit. Dream looked up at the sound of footsteps, narrowing his eyes he quickly started chanting

**seanlaethanta, oícheanta nua, tóg ar ais an ceann nach bhfuil anseo a thuilleadh**

“Oh no...he’s going to bring Wilbur back” Tommy said, absolutely horrified. Nobody wanted that so they quickly rush toward Dream to stop him before he could finish. Unfortunately for them a force field was up so they couldn’t get in, A bright light emitted from whatever he was hovering over and his chanting got louder. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their faces. Eventually a loud boom sounded causing everyone to cover their ears, through the ringing they could hear dream laughing. Since the light was gone they all looked up expecting to see Wilbur, instead they saw....

_A Cat??_

“ _Vatches!!_ ” dream had happily launched himself at the cat. Said animal purring loudly at being held by him, they didn’t expect that. They thought he was going to bring back Wilbur, they didn’t know what to think seeing dream genuinely crying. It made them wonder.....


End file.
